


The Road Not Taken

by SashMumbles



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Gallavich, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, New York, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashMumbles/pseuds/SashMumbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling the soft strands of his boyfriend’s hair run through his fingers, he slowly moves his hands down over the defined jawline, letting his fingertips trail lightly over the expanse of pale skin and finally settling in on their final destination. Slowly he undoes the second button of the soft fabric of the dress shirt —the first one was already undone the second his boyfriend had walked through the door, following the loosening of his tie. And as if he was still a teenager, he tentatively places his large palm on the exposed skin, feeling the warmth and steady heartbeat at his fingertips. Smiling slightly at the fact that he could do this whenever he wants, he gently moves his hand back up the lean shoulder muscles to start a slow head massage at the base of the dark head of hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Not Taken

**Author's Note:**

> The kiss on the cheek in the last Season 5 promo made my brain melt into a puddle and this was the result after said puddle started functioning again.

Feeling the soft strands of his boyfriend’s hair run through his fingers, he slowly moves his hands down over the defined jawline, letting his fingertips trail lightly over the expanse of pale skin and finally settling in on their final destination. Slowly he undoes the second button of the soft fabric of the dress shirt —the first one was already undone the second his boyfriend had walked through the door, following the loosening of his tie. And as if he was still a shy teenage boy, he tentatively places his large palm on the exposed skin, feeling the warmth and steady heartbeat at his fingertips. Smiling slightly at the fact that he could do this whenever he wants, he gently moves his hand back up the lean shoulder muscles to start a slow head massage at the base of the dark head of hair.

A slight smile appears on Mickey’s relaxed face as he lets out a sigh of contentment and nuzzles his nose into Ian's chest, bringing their bodies even closer together and making himself even more comfortable in his laziness on their comfy couch, as the sun slowly slips away behind the countless buildings visible through their New York City apartment window.

Afternoons like these have become very rare on weekdays ever since Mickey had got promoted at the station and he’s glad that Mickey took his advice to get home early this Friday. He was so proud of Mickey for trying to make the world a better place despite his upbringing. Sure he could have let his fucked up childhood and abusive alcoholic father lead him into the family business but Mickey chose to change his life around. All it took was getting out of the South Side and keeping away from the bad habits of living there, coupled with his years of firearm experience and physical endurance from running from the cops. The stress, however, was evident.

Seeing Mickey and Ian cuddle closer on the couch, Patch rolls around on the plush rug, giving Ian the most adorable face with a wagging tail in his usual style to seek a little attention for himself. Chuckling at the little one's antics, Ian taps the couch and, sure enough, the little furball leaps into the little nook between the couch and Ian's legs. It is funny how, even after a week of Ian's undivided attention during the day, he still wants more attention.

It had been a truly relaxing week for Ian after he had finally finished the storyline for the next game he and Lip were planning on releasing since their first online multiplayer game was a success- who would have known that growing up in the South Side and knowing the streets would have landed both Ian and Mickey steady incomes, the legal way . However Ian’s carefree days in Central Park with Patch, occasionally accompanied by Mandy on her breaks from the diner, had made him feel guilty and that's why he had planned tonight. Ian had run out to the store as soon as he’d washed up his and Mickey’s breakfast dishes -well Mickey’s coffee mug and his dishes. He had it all planned in his head; he would set up all Mick’s favourite stuff in the lounge and get all the Segal movies he could find- with a few Van Damme movies too because carefree debates with Mick were always fun. He even attempted to make some Snicker brownies from a recipe Debs had sent him to have after their mac and cheese dinner. He had planned tonight specifically because Mickey hardly ever had the weekend free with all the extra hours he put in so they could never just decide to get away from everything like they would when they first moved to New York. 

Unlike his plans though both men in his life are now fast asleep using him as a pillow, it seems as though the two would wish the night to go in a different direction.  
Switching to playing with the fluffy fur of Patch’s ears, Ian remembers the day Mick had brought him home. It had been Mickey's third month at the station after training and he had entered the apartment with a cardboard box tucked away underneath his drenched trench coat having just escaped the rainy congested streets. Mickey had slowly manoeuvred his satchel off his shoulder, making sure to cause as little disturbance to the box as possible before sheepishly making his way into the lounge, unaware that Ian had been watching his every move through the entry hall's mirror.

Ian quickly clicked SAVE on proposed game graphics he had been looking at and closed his laptop, placing it next to Mickey's beer, and sat back on the couch after picking up his own. Ian knew Mickey's schedule like clockwork and knew his boyfriend would need a good beer after making it through yet another New York rainstorm but Mickey was late and he had started to worry.

Ian would have laughed at Mickey if he weren't so curious about what was in the box because Mickey stood there looking like Carl every time Fiona would scream his name about something that he had broken or burned.

"Hey Mick,” Ian began, since Mickey now looked like he was clearly regretting something.

"Uh...hey Gallagher," He replied, rubbing his thumb against his lower lip and finally meeting Ian's eyes seeming to gain confidence in their shared gaze.

"How was your day?" Ian was really trying to stop his mind from thinking of all the possibilities of things that would make Mickey this flustered.

"Well, it's funny you ask..." Mickey said as he decided to sit down on the coffee table, slowly placing the box down next to him. "It was pretty normal; I'm still helping Harris with the paper work on the shooting that happened in 5th Avenue- the witnesses all have different recollections of the day which makes it almost impossible to keep the report short. We were so caught up in the case that I didn't even realize it was raining till I walked out of the station. Catching a cab would've been as impossible as stopping fucking Madison from blasting One Direction on Fridays," he said with a grimace as he pointed in the direction of her apartment, and, as if prompted, said neighbour closed her door with the expected thump. Running his fingers through his drying hair, Mickey continued, "Well I decided to walk and..."

As if on cue something inside the box made it rattle unsteadily, making Ian jump a little and tighten his grip on his beer.

"Mickey..." Ian said precariously eyeing the box as Mickey attempted to steady it.

But Mickey didn't even get a chance to explain because the next second a ball of light brown fluff was leaping out of the box and landing unceremoniously onto the rug at the center of the room.

Grinning at the little fur ball's antics, Mickey watched for Ian's reaction to his spontaneous decision while rubbing the back of his neck. When no words escaped Ian's lips he attempted to explain...

"Okay, so I know we said that we'd make the big, life-changing decisions together but he was just sitting there shivering in the freezing cold on the corner of 5th street and Windsor Avenue and it was raining and he was under the back shelter of Pizza Hut and I couldn't just leave him there. He can't be more than a few weeks old and I'm not saying we have to keep him I'll put up posters at the station and..."

Mickey's nervous rambling continued as Ian observed the pup slowly finding it’s bearings, it’s cute little paws carrying t a few feet before it stopped to sniff at something or roll around on the soft rug. The rug had been the second thing Mickey and Ian had got after their couch, since very often they wouldn't make it to the bedroom and the couch got too hot on summer nights.

Ian had never had any pets as a child –except for the turtles Frank brought to the house but those were Debs and Carl’s. Looking at the fluff ball on the floor reminded him of how badly he had wanted one but Fi had made him and Lip promise not to because she had enough mouths to feed. He found himself transfixed by its little movements and found its explorations of the new environment of their apartment very amusing. Ian soon realised that Mickey’s ramblings had stopped and he was looking at Ian expectantly.  
"Ian, you aren't mad are you? Because if you are... “ he trailed off, letting his blue eyes drop to the floor, "I could always drop him off at Mandy's place, I'm sure she’d love the thing..."

"Mick, just stop talking for just a second," Ian said, leaning forward as he redirected the pup back onto the warm softness of the rug, "If you let this cute little fur ball anywhere near Mandy's crazy roommates I will doubt your sanity. Of course he can stay here.” He knew Mickey too well to know that he was planning on taking the pup on his jogs and teaching it tricks with Ian.

Mickey's response was probably what Ian remembered most about the whole encounter because in less than a few seconds MIckey had picked up the little explorer and captured Ian's lips in a deep, relieved kiss, which was ended by the fur ball between them attempting to join in the intimacy by licking the air an inch between the two men’s connected lips.

***

"You were an attention seeker from beginning, weren't you?" Ian says to the now two year old retriever.

"Mmm...yes, he was." Mickey says slowly lifting himself up to Ian's level placing a kiss to the skin of his boyfriend's pale neck.

Ian’s reply dissolves into a low moan as Mickey works on the spot directly above his pulse, gently nipping and sucking at the skin, effectively ruining any train of thought Ian may have had.

"Mi.....Mic...Mmm..." Ian gasps, using his grip around Mickey’s back to slowly moving his body closer to the warmth of Mickey's and tangling their legs together as his eyes flutter closed and he focuses entirely on the feeling of Mickey’s mouth on his skin and their hip bones rubbing against each other.

"...Mmmm?..." Mickey slowly moves his hand up Ian’s abs, effectively sending a tremor of pleasure down Ian’s spine, to cup his boyfriend’s freckled face in his palm. He licks over his careful work before moving up Ian’s jaw to give his parted lips attention. The kiss starts slowly and carefully with both men taking time to savor the touch and taste of the other. But as Ian’s hand slides under Mickey’s dress shirt, slowly feeling the contours of the muscles on his toned back move as Mickey steadies himself over Ian’s frame, the kiss gets more passionate. Ian flicks his tongue and runs it along Mickey’s plump lower lip making him part his lips giving Ian entry and allowing their tongues to touch and tangle together eliciting moans from both men. Ian’s other hand trails up Mickey’s arm, where he can feel the strength of his biceps despite the material between them, his fingers ghost over Mickey’s bent neck and tug slightly at the hair at its base producing a moan from his boyfriend in return. Mickey lowers himself onto Ian and the incredible feeling makes Ian’s body fill with want.

Using all his will, Ian pulls back slightly, "I...I...think we should take this somewhere else before we're interrupted" he says craning his neck towards the sleeping attention-seeker in question.

"But Iiiian,” Mickey complains while nuzzling into the redhead’s neck “I'm comfortable here..." Mickey finishes and lifts his head to pout, unleashing the full force of his blue eyes on Ian and leaning down again in an attempt to recapture his boyfriend’s kiss-swollen lips.

"Don't you give me that look Milkovich,” Ian chuckles pulling away, “I'm not the one who brought the rascal home."

"Well he still likes you more." Mickey says with an annoyed edge and a slight hmph.

"I can't argue with that." Ian replies smugly, "But I have to admit..." he continues thrusting upwards, successfully making Mickey’s eyes roll, “I like you more.” He finishes with a sweet kiss which, as always, builds momentum till they’re struggling to move in the now tight confines of their pants.

They strategically make their way off the couch, making sure not to disturb the dreams of their little one, all while keeping their lips sealed together and leaving a trail of clothes in their path.

Sure, Ian had planned on giving Mickey a night just for him but he was sure they would both agree that this was better...besides they could always enjoy the desert later, Ian thinks as they fall onto their bed in a tangle of tongues and limbs.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Gallavich fic so please tell me what you thought, if you hated it or if you actually liked it :)
> 
> Remember, together <3
> 
> P.S. Happy one year Kat!


End file.
